Conventional nut blank feeding devices consist mainly of one or two sliding guides provided with rocker vanes for the purpose of pushing nut blanks into a sliding guide. The construction of this and other types of conventional feeding devices is such that a relatively large space is taken up by the feeding device itself. Furthermore, the conventional feeding device is quite susceptible to clogging. In addition, the conventional devices are not adaptable for use with a radial type nut tapper having a large number of tapping heads.
The multiheaded radial type nut tapper for which the present invention is intended is the subject matter of a copending application by the same inventor under Ser. No. 644,941.
The main purpose of this invention is to overcome the above-mentioned defects and to provide a feeding device that is suitable for use with a radial type, multi-headed nut tapper which is relatively unsusceptable to clogging, so to introduce a device which will raise the efficiency of a single feeder to that of a plurality of conventional devices.